


Stung by a Rose

by Cirrav



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrav/pseuds/Cirrav





	Stung by a Rose

Stung by a Rose

\-----------------

**Author's notes**

**I find it interesting that my first post would be a spur of the moment feels thing. This was written in the dark of night, accompanied by jealousy and sad music.**  


**This is not totally what I felt like. Oh god no.**

**Just very very similar.**

**  
**\----------------

“I’ll come out in a minute!”

“Alright then, c’mon Jack!”

The Doctor sat down in one of the TARDIS chairs and released a sigh. The TARDIS hummed slightly louder, as if to comfort him. It was of no use.

He stared through the floor and small cry escaped him. What was with him? He didn’t understand why it was that hard. Why it was that hard just looking at them, laughing, hugging, just standing there.

It’s not like anything would happen, or? He didn’t want to think of them in that way, but it was obvious that something was there. Just look at how they were the first time they met, they were absolutely infatuated with each other. That might’ve been in another century, in another galaxy, in fact, but he still felt the ache in his chest. He loved Rose, more than anything. She was his best friend, the one he loved, and his companion. And what was Jack? Nothing more than a no-good, immortal, conning, _flirt_. But the Doctor didn’t want to hate him, not at all. Jack had done a lot of good with his life, but love makes way for unwanted thoughts and worries.

 

And a thought crossed his mind; _How long have I been here?_

 

He had been so immersed in his jealousy that he hadn’t been aware of the time.

“I’m a Time Lord for mercy’s sake... I’m over 900 years old and you’re telling me that I am _jealous_?” He bent forward and reached for something to grab hold onto, but his hand found nothing and he fell down on the TARDIS floor. 

He found himself crying. His nose was runny, and his eyes stung. Desperation had overwhelmed him and the Doctor didn’t know what to do.

“Doctor?”

It was a beautiful sound, the most beautiful sound he could imagine. He looked up at her with a red face covered in tears and snot. 

“Oh, Doctor!” Rose lunged herself towards him. In one swift motion she untied her new scarf Jack had bought her and wiped the Doctors face. “What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” A smile returned, albeit a pained one, nevertheless a smile.

 

Maybe he’d be alright anyway...

**\-------------**  


**Final notes:**

**I gave it a bit of a happy ending since I felt better after venting out this way. Hope it worked.**

**\------------**


End file.
